Justice from the future
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: The YJ's team kids have to travel back in time to save their parents from a negative-speed force powered deathstroke who wants revenge against the team. On Hiatus
1. Basic info

**A/N This Idea comes from a YJ fic that I believe was called future and past clash, Normally I would publish stories on wattpad then but I am publishing it on fanfic first instead**

 **Children from the future:**

 _Dick/Miss m:_

Robin(Lauren Barbra Grayson)(age:14)

Shifter(Alexander Bruce Grayson) (age:12)

Black bird(John Jason Grayson)(age:8)

Spartan(Stephanie Mary grace Grayson(age:2)

 _Wally/Arty:_

Markus west (age 17)

Benjamin west(age:15)

Speed arrow( William Barry west)(Age:14)

Sonic(Sophie Kara West) (age:11)

Thunder and lightning(Joseph Jay George West and Iris Megan Martha West)(age:8)

 _Kaldur/rocket:_

Tempest(Arthur Garth Hyde)(age:15)

Hal Samuel Hyde(age:13)

Jet stream(Hannah Tula Hyde)(age:10)

 _Kara/Roy:_

Huntress(Artemis Diana Harper)(age:15)

Super Arrow(Oliver Connor Harper)(age12)

Superboy and speedy(Clark Thomas Harper and Cassie Lois Harper)(age:9)

 _Connor/zee:_

Supergirl(phoebe Caitlin Kent)(age:13)

Zatara(Zatara Richard Kent)(age:10)

 **Future YJ main Team:**

Tempest(leader)

Huntress(Leader)

Robin(Hacker/ninja)

Speed Arrow(speedster)

Supergirl(Brute strength)

Batboy(Detective)

 **Reserve/training team:**

Shifter(Leader)

Super Arrow(Archer/brute)

Sonic(speedster/arrow)

Zatara(magic)

Jet stream(water)

Batgirl(Detective)

 **Future parings:**

RobinXSpeed Arrow

HuntressXtempest

 **Timeline:**

Robin(dick), kid flash and aqua lad rescue the female clone of superman

The team is formed with 4 members Robin,Kid flash, Aqualad and super girl

Miss Martian joins the team and KF begins to flirt but fails

Speedy/red arrow becomes a temporary member and begins to flirt with Supergirl

Robin and Miss M began to get closer and closer

Artemis joins the team

Zatanna joins the team

Red tornado goes rouge

Robin and Miss M begin a secret relationship that only their mentors know about

The child world and adult world split

Zatara becomes Dr Fate

Kon-El superman's cousin arrives on earth

Conner joins the team

 **Coming up:**

The events of this fanfic

The control of the justice league

Season 2

A/N I do not own Young Justice or any of these DC Characters apart from the OC future characters, the rights of YJ go to DC Comics and Waner Brothers


	2. Prologue:Part 1

A/N hey guys lonewolf here with the first chapter, quick question why is my story the only Robin/Miss m fanfic, I personally think they fit together very well

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V -33 years ago**

 _On the planet know as krypton on the Year know as 1980, a kyptontion was sent away from his plant right before its destruction, in the same year on the planet Mars the war between the green and white Martians escalated and on the same year on Earth a child's parents were murdered right in front of him, the ally where they died would later come to be known as crime ally, on that day no matter how long it would take to happen three men were born._

 _A man who believes in truth and justice known as superman to the world, the man who just wants to fit in and protect people known as Martian manhunter, then there is the man who hunts down the criminals in the dark known to the world as The dark night, The batman._

 _When they would all finally meet they would be joined by the fastest man alive called the Flash, a princes/Demi-God of thyermacira known as Wonder Woman, then they would also be joined by the King of Atlantis called Aquaman and last but not least the human with the ring that harnesses the power of will know only as green lantern, they would create a league against evil, a league that would become the Justice league. over the following years certain people would start training sidekicks to fight along side them, they are Robin, Aqualad, speedy and Kid flash._

 _In 2013 these sidekicks created their own team alongside superman's female clone Supergirl, they would later be joined my Martian manhunters niece Miss M, green arrows new sidekick Artemis, superman's cousin Connor Kent, magic user zatanna and very recently a woman known as rocket. Their base of operation was the old league hideout known as Mt. Justice and this is where are journey begins in 2013._

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V**

I swung my staff around me creating an inpenadrible shield stopping attacks from Wally who was trying to get an attack in using his speed except when ever he did go in for an attack he would get a sore hand from being whacked by my staff, I heard black canary yell 'stop!' However I needed to make Wally land on his butt so I flipped over him and with a quick sweep at his legs.

He was on the floor and I sent my staff to his neck and said 'Do you yield' in an extraordinary quick second Wally had shot back up and zoomed behind me but before he could attack I split my staff in to staff and powered up the electrical energy in them, in one swift movement Wally was lying against the wall with him saying before he falls unconscious 'I yield'. Luckily that was the final fight for this training session so I looked at Megan in he eyes who knew to start a mental conversation back up between us

 _ **Mental conversation:**_

 _'Megan are you okay? supergirl hit you extremely hard' I said to her, I got a reply almost instantly as normal 'I am okay a tiny bit sore but I will be okay rob, so do you want to go and get some lunch at the pier' I grinned on her suggestion and replied 'Of course Meg but let's hit the showers first so we don't stink then meet me at my room._

 _ **End of mental conversation:**_

I headed to my shower in my room while still making small talk to Megan in the mental link, once I reached my room in the cave that I manly used after a long mission and I needed to sleep, I got my card out and swiped it and said 'Lock door to all but B-05' I then took of my sweat filled costume and headed into the shower which I turned up to high, the feeling I felt when the water hit my back was amazing I said in my mind to Megan 'will be out in 20 mins meg if I am not out by the time you arrive at my room just sit on my bed'.

* * *

 **Kid flashes P.O.V**

I am so Pissed off with my best Robin, I mean he on prepose hit me down on to the floor, also I am his best friend and we know everything about each other except him and Miss M keep on flirting, there has to be something going on between them there had to be, if there is I will go nuts Rob knows Miss m is mine to date not his. I mean ever since Miss m arrived I knew she was the one for me except she never seems to be into me, I mean she doesn't even blush when I flirt with her she just walks away however when Rob flirts with her she blushes bright red.

Although Artemis is quite fit as well so she would be good as well, I mean she doesn't have any powers but I could go for her.

* * *

 **Artemis P.O.V**

Ugh how come I am crushing on Kid idiot, I mean he has no brains when it comes to well anything apart from science, I mean it is quite obvious that Robin and Miss M have been dating for the last few months but does he realize this nope! He probably thinks that they are trying to make him jealous or something, he doesn't even realize that I like him, he is such an idiot.

* * *

 **Megan's P.O.V**

I got out from my shower and grabbed my Martian made clothes, unlike popular believe our cloths morph into what we want while us martians changes our appearance, the clothes change with us through a mental link we have. I place the plates onto my body and they morphed into my usual red dress.

I had received the message about 20 minutes ago from Dick, I did a quick mental check to see if there was anybody about lucky we only me and dick were in the bedroom section while the rest were in the common room/kitchen I calmly walked out of my room and into dicks room, Like always dick was still in the shower so I just sat on his bed and fell backwards so I was lying down while I was waiting I began to think back to when I originally joined the team.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Team this Miss Martian she is Martian Manhunters niece treated nicely as she is your new teammate and telepath" batman said, almost instantly supergirl came up to me and said 'I don't trust you at all, stay out of my way and you won't get hurt' I almost broke down there and then, I had just arrived and somebody already hated me but I stayed strong._

 _Aqualad came up to me next and said ' don't mind him the names aqualad' he walked away making me feel a bit better until the next person came up to me, he was kid flash he went 'hey babe wanna hang out' right after he said that he got kicked right in the nuts he then sped off probably to heal, then came the nicest voice yet, the owner of the voice was about the same age as me roughly 13 earth years._

 _He said 'Don't let those lot get to you, The names Robin it's nice to meet you, bats has been talking about how your nice yet powerful something he does not usually say, so how much do you know about earth' I was amazed at how nice he was being, I replied 'not much' his smile split in to a grin 'Do you want to lean more' I shook my up and down and a furious speed, his grin grew even bigger and he said 'well follow me Megan?'"_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

I smiled and sat up to see my fantastic boyfriend in a dark black suit just staring at me with his cheeky grin, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around and kissed me and asked 'you ready for our date beautiful' 'of course dick'

* * *

 **Lauren's P.O.V -20 years in the future**

Ugh I am so bored right now, there is nothing to do, Will is out on patrol with uncle Wally, huntress and Tempest are at a school function, supergirl and batboy are out on a date, mum and my siblings are out shopping and dad is currently snoozing after a long night on patrol where he was hunting down blockbuster.

I went to the mirror and began to shift my hair and eye color, I was the second strongest in my family only spartan, turns out that female martians are stronger than male martians by 10% mix that with the fittest and healthiest human alive makes extremely powerful beings, I am only limited to by the fact that I can't use psychic attacks and can't access my true Martian form.

Spartan however can't use any of her powers without coming full Martian well she can shapeshift without changing. Then there are my two brother who have full access to their powers just they are hell of a lot weaker, after 5-10 minutes of trying to become less bored I decided to check the system over to check the system, they was nothing new until I reached a file titled "missing week:time locked:2 days remaining" I yelled trough the tower to my dad 'Dad, what is this time locked file!"

* * *

A/N hope you enjoy this chap and I should update this and POSAD in the next week


	3. Prologue:Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters or the world apart from the future characters, the owners of this amazing world and characters are DC comics and warner brothers**

 **A/N here I will answer you questions at the top A/n**

 **Guest: dude/dudette you do realize it is called FanFiction for a reason, it's what the fans want to write about because they know it will never happen otherwise, I personally think that supermartian and robXzee are good in canon but in a**

 **Fanfic most I have read are meh, I picked RobXmeg for a reason, and that is because I think they fit with each other**

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V**

I walked out the shower and pulled on a pair of batman and Robin boxers on and walked out of my personal bathroom to see my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend lying across my bed just stretched out reminiscing about something, where she was lying I could see right up her skirt and could see her red and green panties, I quickly snapped out of it and went over to my wardrobe to grab my classic black suit that Bruce and Alfred got me earlier in the year.

I quickly pulled on my trousers and pulled on my shirt, I then grabbed my silver and gold tie and put it on, once I had all of my date suit on I went to the corner of the room and leaned against the smooth metal wall and awaited for her to snap right back in to reality.

After about 5 minutes I saw her start to get up so I put on my classic cheeky smile on my face, I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her before putting my lips straight on hers, I felt like I could kiss the green beauty in front of me forever but after about a minute I let the kiss go and I saw her pout a bit, I then said to her 'You ready for our date beautiful' I barley had to wait a second from her 'Of course dick', with that I pulled her to her feet and let go of her with one arm while using the other to bring her close to me.

I felt her snuggle into my shoulder as she shifted in to her human form along with her dress changing to a beautiful green and silver dress. I grabbed my coat and added to us so it was covering my right arm which was the arm where Megan was snuggled in, I grabbed my card and went to the secret door that batman had installed and told the computer system 'Quickest route to the vehicle hanger without running in to any of the members of the team' the system controls replied 'B-01 the route will be complete in 30 seconds from the end of this message'.

I hate how we are so far advanced yet we still have long waiting times, then Megan spoke up 'I F****** hate these doors, I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship but if we revealed our relationship the team would fall apart' I just chuckled at what she said before replying 'language miss, also I know what you are talking about, it is quite annoying' Finally the door opened and we began to walk trough it to reach the vehicle bay.

Right at the corner of where the bikes were was mine and Megan's special bike, it was a mixture between the bio ship and my cycle it was red and green of course of course, it had a plate that goes over the top of it protecting our identities, as we got closer our outfits changed into leather biker out fits with the same colors as our previous clothes, laying on the bike was our helmets, wanting to get out before the rest of the team caught them they picked up their helmets and put them on.

They sat on the bikes seat , Megan then gave him her part of the key,connecting the two parts I put the key in to the ignition and ignited the engine which made the glass plate cover our heads I then pressed the pedal and began accelerate to negative-Wilson cafe for our fabulous date.

We arrived at the underground car park just a couple of minutes before the booking I had made before going in to the shower, we got off the bike and changed back into our date clothes and I split the key back into 2 again.

We got back up to the surface and Megan let a sigh of relief, that's when I remembered that she did not like being underground so I gave her a quick squeeze of the hand and looked at her with a sorry look on my face she just said ' it's okay dick, you were looking forward to this date so much so it is understandable that you would be a bit forgetful' to prove her point that she was okay she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, once the kiss ended we continued our way along the beach to the cafe/diner.

Once We reached the cafe my stomach grumbled and Megan laughed and stated 'well it looks like someone is hungry' I just smiled and we entered the cafe and waited to be taken to our table 'when this man came over and stated in a rather rude manner 'move kids, I have got to go and get my table' the man had grey hair and a grey beard, he had an eyepatch and had a gun in the stander U.S.A military position.

The Man who runs the place Wade Wilson came over and went 'Kids I will serve you in a sec, Uncle Slade you are at table 15 this time' the man now know to be called Slade asked/growled 'why am I not at table 16 like normal Nephew Wade' was just stated in a normal calm manor 'because we have 1 very important guest and his girlfriend visiting today and we could get enough money to save the cafe from this costumer' Slade just nodded in a proud manor and walked to table 15.

However I get the feeling along with Megan that this is not the last time we will run into him and I do not like how that is making me feel, true to his word Wade came over In a couple on minutes and said 'Sorry about that kids, one of my waiters is off today, now have you got a reservation or have you just come in for a light meal' I grinned at how nice he was being, proofing the fact of what the reviews say about the staff in this place, I told him 'Yes we have a reservation, the names Grayson,Dick Grayson' at the same time as showing him my credit card, he just nodded and lead us to the table.

* * *

 **A/N hey quick stop before I go any further, in the comments/Review section can you please name the comic series I am hinting at with the line "Grayson, Dick Grayson" the first 2 people to will get a shoutout next chap, now back on with the story.**

* * *

 **1 hour later**

'That was an amazing meal mr Wilson thank you very much, here is a bit extra to keep the cafe going' the man looked shocked when I pulled out $200 and gave it, to him, It was so funny he very shakily replied 'thank you for that compliment, we will hopefully come back again another time' we walked out of the restaurant when I hear Megan say her classic catchphrase 'hello Megan' I turn around to see her going back into the restaurant.

I waited for her for a few minutes but I was starting to get a bit agitated because she didn't tell me what she was doing so I had wait for however long it was going to take, just as I was about the door swung open revealing her along with the thing I now realize she had been missing, my jacket that I gave to her last week, she went up to me and hugged me and whispered 'sorry for being so long, I had to pick up my jacket and I also ended up needing to go the washroom'.

I just smiled at how she didn't give a care to what the world to what the people of earth though of her and was just her I just pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips and replied at the same level of volume 'yes I do believe we should get going, don't want daddy bats and uncle MM to get worried now do we' when I said that she snorted out in laughter and told her 'snorting isn't very lady like meg' she then morphed her mouth so it was an exact replica of my usual cheeky grin.

We began to walk along the beach back to the underground car park, after about 10 minutes we were about 2 minutes away from the car park when these three girls walked out the cinema colliding in to me and Miss M, luckily when you are superheroes you can stay standing unfortunately for them they tumbled down to the ground, Beside me I felt Megan stiffen so I tightened my arm around her to comfort her.

These were obviously the three girls she had told me about that "bullied" her human persona at school, while it doesn't effect her much unlike what supergirl is like when she bully's her, she still has to keep up her appearance, the girls stood up and the one in front said 'Well well girls, look at who it is, it's the orphan bitch, how's your weird uncle bitch! Also who is this hottie'.

* * *

 **Megan's P.O.V**

I have had the best 1 and half hours of this week, just spending time with my amazing boyfriend and not having to keep it quite that we are dating but of course this amazing day has to be ruined by the mortal enemy's of my human form.

the three "Big" school girl bullies, My human form naturally flinches around them but this time instead of flinching I stiffened, I felt dick tighten his grip around my wrist bringing me closer to him, of course he would realize that I was not comfortable near them, the lead bully got up and and saw me and began to stare at me with pure hate and malice in her eyes.

She walked forwards towards us slightly but stopped and a grin grew on her face, she stated 'well well girls look at who it is, It's the orphan bitch' Robin looked like he was ready to murder them and I went to say that my parents weren't dead and just sent me away from a war torn country and to get a better education but before I could the bully continued 'How's your weird Uncle bitch! Also who is this hottie'.

I felt dick's grip get tighter pulling me closer to him, most humans think he was being creepy by doing that but I knew he just cared a lot about me and wanted to protect me, I heard dick beginning to speak 'Mr jones while a bit strange is an amazing man with amazing views on the world' I smile a bit when he said that, him and my uncle had a very long chat when she revealed she was dating him to her uncle, apparently they have had a very long chat about the social issues of earth and how to sort it.

I then put on a brave face and told her 'This is my boyfriend Richard from Gotham, his school finishes a week early and him and his father have business here so he's visiting me' finishing it off by giving him a Quick peck on the cheeks to prove my point, then the secondary bully who if I remember properly is called Kya(fat with fake red hair and a squinted nose(supergirl punched her and broke it) stated 'hey Mr why would you hang out with this loser of a bitch, I bet you would much rather date me or one of my friends'.

I knew dick wouldn't leave me for one of them but something in the back of my brain said would but that something disappeared quite quickly had I heard dick begin to growl a bit before barking out at them 'Why would I want to date or sleep with one of you sluts, when I have the absolutely perfect girlfriend who I love and who loves me back,So why in the world would I date a slut and a bully'.

The two of us began to walk away not even looking back, having dick around me made me feel a lot better about standing up to them. About a minute after we walked away from the bullies dick's team earpiece went off, so dick when and activated the call Batman's voice spoke up 'Robin & Miss Martian get back to the cave immediately! come to the common room, this is a black 10 emergency! get here now!'.

Me and dick began running toward the car park, as we ran our outfits began to change into our superhero gear, my outfit was my standard outfit with more armor encompassing it, however robins outfit morphed into a heavily defensive and offensive outfit, the ton became a brighter red but more metallic, He had his cape shortened and it was stiff, legs became like nights gear and his standard domino mask changed into a full on defensive helmet (Imagine new 52 Robin combined with a knights mask and red hoods helmet to boot) right as we reached the car park the bike was already there with the engine already ignited.

We both hopped on and began to drive as fast we could back to the cave. We were on the highway zooming in between cars, every car we zoomed past honked us so I just sent them a mental projection of the Robin symbol, I whispered to Robin 'turn on the symbols and sirens, we will be able to get trough quicker' like always he listened to what I said and we sped trough the traffic even quicker with no one honking.

We were finally on the final stretch, we were driving up the mountain hill to the hanger, as we drove I noticed the large electric cloud above the cave, the rocks on the ground were rising up as the electricity and gravity counter acted each other, the bike was slowing down he'll of a fast, luckily we just made it to the hanger as it died. The two of us rushed towards the common room to see a swirling blue portal above everyone, nobody but batman was moving.

Then out of nowhere an orange and black blur came racing out of the vortex, it immediately went for Wally and knocked him against a wall unconscious, in a matter of seconds he had taken everyone in the room apart from me, Robin and batman, In another millisecond batman was pinned against the wall with knifes pinning him there not even a fraction of a second later the blur pulled out his sword and swung it around so it would hit me and Rob.

The two us jumped to the left/right as soon as we could but we were both still barley caught giving us both a identical cut along each arm. Before he could charge at us again a flash appeared from behind us as 6 teens jumped down from the vortex.

The one in front who looked a lot like Aqualad yelled 'Slade stop this madness, hand yourself in, if not then we will use force to take you in' the blur now know as Slade laughed and said 'and what makes you think you can me tempest, I have had years and years of more practice fighting than you, I will kill your team's parents Tempest If I wasn't so tired from the trip trough the vortex I could do it right now, goodbye Young justice team, say hello to the past team and league' and with a kaboom he was gone.

* * *

 **Nightwings P.O.V -20 years in the future**

I snapped awake from my slumber when I heard my eldest daughter Lauren yell 'Dad, what is this time locked file!' Oh snap I had completely forgotten about that file, I mean it did have a 20 year lock on it so it is understandable that I would push it to the back of my mind, I flipped and somersaulted across the floor reaching the databank room.

I reached there and found Lauren trying to hack it so I decided to spook her and said 'You do realize that both the dynamic duo, Batgirl, Uncle Tim and others have tried to hack that file and failed' she jumped out of her skin when I started speaking, she questioned me 'Dad, what is this file and why is it time locked' I just chuckled at her questions and said 'like the file's title says it is the missing week, back when the team originally started, 2 weeks before our first Christmas every member of the current league and team passed out, when we woke up the only clue we had was this file which was time locked for 20 years, I had completely forgotten about this, Well it seems it will open in two days, so I will call a meeting right after the press conference' I just stared at the time file, it is almost time to discover what happened on that missing week

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chap in Justice from the future, I will be updating princes of sky and death next before going back to this, so until next time byeeee!**


	4. Robin and speed Arrow, team leaders?

**Robin P.O.V -the future Robin**

Thunder boomed around us as me and my dad nightwing stood on top of a building across from the hall of justice, we both tightened our grip on our batons. My name Lauren Barbra Grayson daughter of Richard Grayson and Megan Grayson née Morse and I have three siblings, I am a hero in the city know as Gotham city, I go under the name Robin, a name 4 other people have held before me, one of them including my father.

You see being a superhero runs in my blood, it goes back to my grandfather when he lost his parents a fateful night roughly 35 years ago, he became the caped crusader known as The Batman, then roughly 24 years ago he took in a young boy known as dick Grayson who lost his parents in a rigged circus act, he would come to in a few years take revenge on the man who rigged the act,as the boy wonder also called Robin, on that day the dynamic duo was formed.

A couple of years later he met ft my mother Megan Morse from mars, she is Martian manhunters niece, her real name was M'gann, she took the name Miss M in her superhero career, a couple months after they first met they began to date, my dad after a whole league getting taken over event decided to distance himself from batman,

My gramps would go on to adopt another kid as well just as my dad changed his name to nightwing, this new kid was called Jason he was a kid who stolen things so he could get money for his mother(it's actually quite funny how he was adopted, he was caught trying to steal the tire of the 3rd batmobile), of course he failed but he then got taken in by gramps and took on the name Robin.

However after maybe 2 years after he started by Robin he was beat to near death by the green hair, paled maniac known as the joker, he then was killed by a bomb that was also placed by him. Then my grandfather didn't take in anymore robins however he did still adopt one more kid who became my fathers first protege, he is Tim Drake the 3rd Robin.

He is a persistent detective who discovered my grandads identity, he begged to become his protege but batman refused, eventually my father got so annoyed that grandfather wasn't doing what the child wanted so he took the problem into his own hands, so at age 17 my father had his first of three protégés, the second dynamic duo was born.

Then something amazing happened, the on/off again lover of my grandfather Thalia Al Gual threw Jason into one of the Lazarus pits returning him to life with a big of a rage issue, Jason took on the identity of Red hood and tried to get revenge on the joker. Tim then split off from my dad so like my dad before him he could make his own identity called Red Robin. Then grandfather had his first actual biological child with Thalia Al Gual, at the age of 12 he became the 4th person to take up the mantle of Robin and now I am the current robin.

'Dad why are waiting up here and not down at the hall of justice' he just smirked at me before getting slightly closer to the gargoyle we were standing on 'because Robin our intel down in the under-streets tells us that Slade and thawn are working together To do something today, most likely trying to either get thawn his speed back or give it to Slade' I saw him take a breath mint after he mentioned Slade, he pulled out a cloth from his tool belt and began to clean the old, mostly gargoyle.

You see, Slade is the mortal villain of my family, it started 16 years ago with a death in our family, my mother and father had a pair of twins before me, when my older siblings were about 1 year old, Slade kid napped them from our own home before slicing their throats, my mother gave up on being a hero for the next 10 years after that while my father wanted to give but knew he couldn't not without bludhaven plunging into hell since there was a gang war going on between blockbuster and Riddler.

I decided to use a quick scan on the people on the ground to check if there was anybody who was planning to interrupt the conference, I picked up one right in the center ad said to my dad 'dad, tango right in the middle, a R-Flash supporter'.

he spoke into his com link 'Speed Arrow sent a energy rope down on to the center of the audience, aim for man with the yellow hat and red jacket! Flash you know what to do afterwards'' I looked over to where Speed Arrow AKA will is, in a matter of seconds he began to run across the rooftops in a red and green flash, he zoomed across the the tops of the buildings to find the perfect place to fire his shot at the suspected criminal.

After a few seconds of zooming around he arrived at the spot he had picked and slowly pulled back his yellow bow as far as he could, I heard in my com link 'ready when you are nightwing' , nightwing spoke into his com link and said something although I couldn't here what he said although I think he might have said ready because have a second later the Arrow was flying towards it's target at an extraordinary fast rate.

The Arrow hit its target spot on and as soon as it hit uncle Wally also known as flash ran down the edge of the building at speeds only speedsters can go at, he vibrated trough the crowd into the center and grabbed the crook, he then sped into the hall of justice, most likely to activate the phantom Zone projector and throw the crook in.

He then ran out with all the gear for the conference, my dad looked at me and said 'my little girl all grown up, about to lead your own team and live in a tower instead of or our mansion' I just gave him a small smile and hugged him 'dad I will always be your little girl, someone needs to train the younger team, also don't forget I will skype and mom everyday and I will stay over every weekend' he hugged e back and said 'so shall we head down my dear robin'

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V- outside of hall of justice- 11:30 am**

'Hello everyone, thank you for coming or turning in on social media, 20 years ago today, a team was founded by myself back when I was Robin, Aquaman when he was aqualad, Flash back when he was Kid Flash and last but not least superwoman when she was supergirl. The team grew over the years, then 15 years ago the injustice league revealed the team to the world, you began to call us young justice. Now 20 years after me and my friends started young justice a black ops team, now 20 years later I am opening up a team which works in the public and train the heroes of tomorrow, I am proud to announce the team leaders of this team, please welcome to the stage the first leader, the girl wonder, Robin! Then her speedy co-leader Speed Arrow'.

The two teenagers stood up as there names where called, the girl who was dressed in bright green, red, yellow and black spandex outfit with a R on the left side of her chest, she had a red and green domino mask covering her eyes, she had black hair with red highlights, then there was her companion, he had a yellow and green domino mask, he had the same style has the original KF but his lighting bolts were green, he didn't' have the classic mask however, he had the domino mask and the rest of the mask went right up to before his mouth, the rest of his costume was red, his boots however were lightning yellow.

* * *

 **Speed Arrow P.O.V -11:45**

I couldn't believe it, me and Robin were finally about to create out own team, i mean we both have dreamed of owning our own team since we both met and both discovered our love for teaching, the fantastic thing is that me and Rob are so smart we have completed this entire school years worth of work and exam in a month so we don't have to go to school.

I heard Robin say 'thank you nightwing, I have been a hero for 4 years now and it is one of the greatest experiences of my life, now I get to continue that while also training the next set of heroes, I believe my co-leader Speed Arrow feels roughly the same.

I will greatly miss the young justice team however it is time for things to move forward and I will be at the front of that' She looked at me once she had finished speaking as if she was telling me to start speaking 'Yes thank you nightwing, without you none of this would have most likely been possible, now as long as he doesn't mind I would like to make a special announcement'.

He just stuck his thumb up to let me know it was okay 'starting from tomorrow the league is going to be split into two sections, the first one will be the the Standard Justice league which will be run by Red Robin, the other half will be called the Titans, the Titans will be led by Nightwing and will be the Original team, it will feature excluding nightwing 6 other members, Mrs M who is coming back out as a proper heroine again, Flash, Artemis, Aquaman, Supergirl and Zatanna, Rocket will join in a few months, the team will also include red arrow and Superboy. the young justice team will keep it's name but it will gain a secondary branch, we will also be launching another new team called Titans Dark led by Red Hood, last but not least there is mine and Robins new team, we have decided to go with a name similar to our mentors new team name, we are calling it Teen Titans, we have over the last 2 months looked over and decided who we want on this team'.

I turned around to see all of the teen heroes leaning forwards interested 'the first new member is Shifter, the second member is Sonic, the third member is Jet Stream, the forth member is Raven, the 5 and final member is cyborg' the crowd clapped at my speech and I just smiled and waved at them, Robin then singled for the people mentioned to stand up and collect their communicator, every time one came up we congratulated them.

We finally finished off the conference and we all walked into the hall of justice and the second we got into the private(out I'd public view) rooms it was a mad rush to find the Nearest seats and couches, I couldn't believe today was the last official day I would be apart of young justice. I turned around to look for my fantastic girlfriend Lauren when I felt the couch next to me push down a bit, I turned and saw her rubbing her temples together, I stared at her to tell her to put up a mental link between us

* * *

 ** _Mental conversation:Speed ArrowXRobin_**

' _Lauren what's wrong'_

 _'Nothing just stressed and tired'_

 _'Why are you stressed, we finally have our own team and are going to be training younger people'_

 _'I haven't had much sleep recently and I am getting tired of hiding our relationship from our parents, I mean we haven't had intercourse yet'_

 _'Yes but you know our parents, they will naturally assume and since they had their first children when they were younger, they don't want the same thing to happen to us'_

 _'But still, I want our relationship to be known to them'_

 _'Fine but only them! Only after we have finished moving our stuff to the tower in San Francisco this afternoon will we tell them'_

 _'Thank you sweetie'_

 _'Now do you want to go out for lunch with the entire team'_

 _'Yes! I will ask all of them now'_

 ** _End of mental conversation_**

* * *

We all stood up in unison, uncle dick asked 'where are you 18 going?' Robin just replied 'going out for lunch before me and will start to transfer our stuff over to San Francisco dad' he just nodded his head in approval, 'Of course, just make sure you make it back to the cave by 7:00 pm, that's when the file opens up at', we walked to the zeta beam tubes and I said 'Large group transport activate, Wilson cafe' the tube opened and we walked trough it into the street right outside Wilson cafe.

* * *

 **-5 hours later - the quick birds nest(William's and Lauren's room) San Francisco Titans tower**

I was zooming around the room putting the gear that was in our boxes away, there was one box that I was trying to stay far away from was her undergarments, while I had seen her with just them on and without them on still doesn't mean I want to go into a box of them and put them away.

Lauren was building our queen sized bed that we had bought a few months ago, I grabbed a wire and some bulbs and stated to build in our lights that we had also brought a few months ago, very quickly the room had shaped up to be quite nice, it had a green carpet, blue and red walls, a yellow bed, basically it was our colors, there was still a few things missing like security but overall most thing were done.

I went up to Lauren and huskily said 'want to go and clean off all that sweat from the past few hours now, in our own personal shower?' I didn't get a spoken answer to the question, instead I got a action to tell me, she flung off her shirt and trousers leaving her in her undergarments, she shared her hips as she went, all I could do while she did that was think about how sexy she is and how to stop drooling.

After about 30 minutes the comm went off and said that the file was opening and that we were supposed to be there for the next 45 minutes, when that cane trough, Robin let out this mixture of a growl and a moan and said 'why can't i spend time with my boyfriend!'.

* * *

 **A/N there it is chapter 1, I have got a poll up on my page for something to do with my next story after this, so go and check it out, thanks for reading.**


	5. Hiatus and challenge

**A/N so I am putting Justice From The Future on hold, who knows, I may return to it one day, but at the moment I am focusing on writing POSAD, Jen 10 and Indigo evolved and my oneshots.**

 **I do hope more people start writing Dick/Megan stories but that is just my own personal opinion. However I do have a challenge.**

* * *

 **Challenge:**

 **General Idea:** ** _Only four members of the original team are left, Dick Grayson(Nightwing), Megan Morse(Miss M), Wally West(Kid Flash/Flash) and Artemis Crock (Artemis), now it is up to them to train a new team of heroes_**

* * *

 **Pairings:**

 ** _Dick/Megan_**

 ** _Wally/Artemis_**

 ** _Barry/Iris_**

 ** _Bruce/Selina_**

 _ **Tim/Cassie or Conner/Cassie**_

 _ **Bart/Jaime**_

 _ **Tim/Stephanie or Conner/Stephanie**_

* * *

 **Rules:**

 _ **Takes place seven years after Season 1, Season 2 hasn't happened yet.**_

 ** _Conner_** _ **must be found by Bart Allen (Impulse/Kid Flash) and Tim Drake(Robin)**_

 _ **The rest of the original team is still alive but serving with the League or Titans**_

 _ **Megan and Dick must have started dating before the final episode of season 1**_

 _ **Supergirl must appear**_

 _ **Young Justice version of Crisis on Infinite Earths must have happened**_

 _ **Barry must return to life but die again**_

 _ **Dick must be 20 with Megan taking his age while Wally and Artemis are both 21**_

* * *

 **Optional:**

 _ **Who else is on the new YJ team other than Conner(Superboy) Bart(Impulse/Kid flash) and Tim(Robin)**_

 _ **Pairings for Tim and Conner e.g.**_ _ **Tim/Stephanie or Conner/Stephanie,**_ __ _ **Tim/Cassie or Conner/Cassie**_

 _ **how long Barry is back alive for**_

 _ **Artemis being pregnant with Jai and Iris West**_

 _ **The main villain of the season: Joker/Legion of doom/Braniac/Light**_

* * *

 **** **Forbidden:**

 ** _Any other relationships for Dick and Megan or Wally and Artemis_**

 _ **Barry being Alive permanently**_

 _ **Conner being found by the original team in season 1**_

* * *

 **That is my challenge, I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you are going to try it so I can read it when you do try it.**

 **last thing, here is some of the one-shots that I shall be releasing over the next few months:  
**

 **DBS and HP: _Harry was not expecting his breakfast to be ruined by two people with spiky hair who can fly without a broom coming crashing into the great hall with the younger one quite clearly flirting with the older one_**

 **YJ:** _ **Dick and friends are walking home from School when one of his friends talks about banging Miss M, Dick loses his shit at the women he loves even being considered like that and he beats the shit out of his friends later that night as RED X**_

 **Pokémon: _Ash thinks may be a tiny bit drunk seeing how see his grinding on him_**

 **HP: _Harry meets up with his girlfriend Tracy to take down Dumbelbore and Riddle_**

 **Spider** **-man: _Peter bangs Jean grey and Hope summers_**

* * *

 **** **I Hope you are looking** **forward to these one-shot and attempt my challenge**


	6. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
